


I Love It When You Call Me...

by icefeathxr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefeathxr/pseuds/icefeathxr
Summary: Drunk escapade with Mathias and Jan after they've been left by their family while on vacation.





	I Love It When You Call Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Señorita- Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello

Salt perfumed the air, carried along by the wind off the ocean. The sun was setting and the night life was starting to come out, hearing strums of guitar and sensual singing.  
Mathias was on vacation with his brothers to escape the cold north- at least that's what he was told by his brother Berwald's partner. He hated the beach, it was too hot and the air was too sticky plus his brothers didn't want to be bothered during the day, just wanting to tan in silence. The boredom seethed within him- as well as his sunburn seethed on him.  
The nordic collective headed out for the night, enjoying the resort amenities and entertainment. Everyone split up nearly immediately- Peter tugging his parents to go take a picture with a parrot, Lukas and Emil went to go engorge themselves with buffet food. Mathias was left alone. Completely unsupervised.   
"Time for me to make my own fun." He thought to himself.

"Brother! Come here! You're not keeping up!" Emma called after her brother Jan. He lightly jogged over to meet her with their friend Antonio, who owned the resort.   
"What were you looking at, amigo?" Antonio asked. "You usually are the fastest one!"  
"Your prices are exorbitant here." Jan is always money conscious but a necklace caught his eye in the window.  
"I need something to help me run this place!"  
Antonio was a tycoon of sorts, owning hotels around the world, all beautiful. Marble pillars, pure white buildings, granite tables, and all embroidered with gold. The hotel was a work of art. At its foot was the crystal-like ocean that gleemed like a sapphire when the day was coming to an end.  
Finally, the trio made it to the congregation area. It was dotted with chairs and tables, an extensive bar, and a grand open space.  
"What is that for?" Emma pointed to the expanse.  
"Its the dance floor! Music, as well as an aide from alcohol, will make people want to dance!"   
Jan laughed at the idea.

The bar was calling his name. Finding yourself in an interesting situation was always better inebriated. He sat down and asked for the bartender recommendation- tequila sunrise. Mathias was more of a beer guy but was intrigued, he ordered it and sat back. Looking around he noticed more people walking around, all with happy faces and reddish noses. He overheard a passing conversation.  
"Bye brother! Mr. Antonio promised my safety, don't be so worried I'll be fine!"  
Turning to face the group taking he noticed a tall man with spiked hair, hugging the girl who was speaking.  
"Go have fun!"  
The other man echoed after the tall man started walking away- walking away towards the bar.

He sat down next to Mathias and ordered a long island iced tea. He looked completely disengaged, but that wasn't going to stop Mathias with his hands itching for something fun to do.  
"That's going to be strong." Mathias said turning to him.  
"Ja." Jan replied, not even looking at him.   
The response was far too similar to his own usual.  
"Are you Danish by any chance?"  
"No? Why?... I'm Dutch."  
"Just seemed like something that Danes would reply like. I'm Danish, for extra context. What are you called?"  
"... Jan." He started drinking his drink.  
"Interesting name. I'm Mathias."  
The Dutch man nodded in response and averted his eyes. Mathias though, never one to give up a challenge, pressed on. He ordered one more of each of their respective drinks.  
"Uh. Thank you."   
"Sure! Just trying to be friendly, Jan."  
The music started up as the twilight settled into night, soft lights illuminating the open area as well as the dance floor. People started pouring in from the dinner hall and nearly all those who sat at the bar walked over as well, taking a partner for the evening.

All except Mathias and Jan.

They drank through several glasses, silently. Jan loosened up a bit, clearly just as bored as Mathias who was in his own world.

"Why are you alone?" Jan questioned Mathias who broke out of his head.  
"Oh! My family went off to do their own things. I was trying to find something fun to do! What about you?"  
"My sister made me go have fun as well."  
"Hm... well since we are both looking for fun, let's create some!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Lets go dancing! I can lead!" Mathias grabbed Jan's arm as he got off the barstool.  
"I can dance too..." He got up, betraying his brain who was screaming disapproval at him.

Mathias lead him to the dance floor and took his hand as Jan placed his hand on the Danes shoulder. Mathias started leading, holding Jan's hand and placing his other on Jan's back, moving his hips in a bachata step pattern. Turning Jan to his back, he grinded on his back as the Dutch man became less rigid and repeated Mathias, sinking into his knees and grinded down on Mathias's leg. Mathias took hold of Jan's waist and turned him back to face him, putting his forehead to the others as they sensuality sway to the beat of the song. Jan subtly takes the lead, taking Mathias and bending him lower as moved his arms around him. Mathias bends back and smoothly makes his back do a half circle before meeting Jan's face and putting his hands on his chest, exploring his body while keeping his sense of rhythm.

Both of their bodies dancing in harmony together, fitting together without trying.

The song surrounded them- they both looked each other in the eye before Jan stepped closer, putting his leg between his partners. Mathias swayed forward. Their noses brushed together. Jan closed the gap between his and Mathias lips, holding his back. They both let their bodies command their movements, keeping their tongues connected, and legs in sync. 

The song ended but they couldn't come apart, still holding onto each other, but let their lips part.

"Mathias... we can't stop."


End file.
